


A Mystery Night Unsolved

by skywardalive



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fanfiction, Gen, I Love Kim Yoosung, Kim Yoosung-centric, Otome Game, Who let me write this, alexa play despacito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywardalive/pseuds/skywardalive
Summary: Yoosung wakes up to find nothing is right. Metallic taste, red eyes, new teeth? What's gotten into his head?!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Mystery Night Unsolved

An alarm was beeping, that was the first thing that registered in Yoosung Kim's mind. The second was that he was unable to recall a single thing from the previous day. What happened to him? The night before had become such a blur to the blonde university student, attempting recall any ounce of memory ended in pain. His head hurt as if he had been hit with a bat, millions upon millions of times. Yoosung was lucky he had found himself in his bed, at least whatever state he had been in was logical enough for that. There were questions that he had without answers, and it was beginning to cause him more pain than good. His hand raised to uncover his eyes, gently being placed on his alarm. At least now the beeping had stopped, there was the sweet relief of silence.

Eyes opening to view his room, Yoosung noted that not a single bit of sunlight was coming in through his window. How long had he slept for? Was it possible that he had slept throughout the entirety of a day? He had hoped not. His guild would be wondering where he went, especially if he was not playing at his regular, non-stop hours. Slowly, he rose to his feet, the throbbing in his head growing worse from movement. No piece of memory was beginning to arise, causing a small bit of worry. If it kept going, he would see a doctor, Yoosung promised himself that. Although memories were not surfacing, the man began to grow more aware of something else. There was a faint, metallic taste in his mouth that he could not quite describe. It was something he had not experienced before, there was a feeling of stickiness between his lips. More questions filled his mind than he had answers for, only leaving him more confused.

His feet grazed against the wooden boards of his floor, the ground beneath him feeling warmer than he had expected. It was unusual that Yoosung was able to tell such a thing, on any other occasion there would be barely any difference in temperature. Perhaps he was becoming sick, that could explain more than most of what he had begun to feel. Lazily, the man's hand placed itself against his bathroom door, opening it with a gentle push. Even if he had slept for the entirety of the day, he could at least get himself prepared to do something that night. Moving from the door to the light switch, his fingers gingerly flicked it on. The light above him hummed, although to Yoosung it had sounded as if someone had started a car. Something from the night before had left him sensitive, mind and body wise. How strange it had been, attempting to figure out what was happening.

Yoosung stepped closer to his bathroom sink, flickering a glance toward his mirror. In that moment, he quickly froze in place. His sleepy expression was quickly replaced with horror, glancing over the details of what his reflection showed him. No longer did his eyes appear in their soft, vibrant shade of purple. Instead, they were tainted dark red, as if someone had taken fresh blood to dye them with. The blonde’s lips were shown to be stained with what must have the cause of the metallic flavour in his mouth. Something was not right with the mirror, that had to explain what he was seeing. Seven had to have something to do with this, finding a way into his apartment while he was not there to play a prank on him. Shakily, his hand made its way to his lips, wiping the residue of what had been there for who knew how long. It had to be blood, the mental image of how it had gotten to his mouth flashed in his mind. Hastily taking a step back from the sink, Yoosung kept his eyes fixated on his reflection.

His mouth opened to say something, but that is when he noticed something that caused his blood to run cold. There was a new addition to his usual smile, a pair of shining, blood stained fangs. This was not reality anymore, this was a nightmare that he had no explanation for. Yoosung was terrified at what he was witnessing in whatever reality this was, his heart thumping against his cage as if it wished to be free. His throat felt tight, breathing became that little bit harder to accomplish. A sudden warmth filled his eyes, quickly spreading down his cheeks in a panic. He had to do something, he had to calm down. 

Patting down his pockets, Yoosung was relieved to find his phone. Without a single moment of hesitation, his thumb moved quickly to find Zen’s contact. At least he would be able to calm him down, or that was his deepest hope. Seven would laugh at him if he heard this, and Jumin would not believe him. Hell, Zen may not even believe him. It was worth a try, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I'll continue this, please let me know if I should


End file.
